


Cover Art: Keeping Secrets

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for Ames78's fic "Keeping Secrets".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. New Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't completely satisfied with the cover I originally made, so I decided to try again.


	3. New Cover/Full manip




End file.
